puppydogpalsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Songs
This is the list of every song in Puppy Dog Pals. Songs that Appear in Every Episode * Puppy Dog Pals Theme (Andy Bean) * Going On A Mission (Andy Bean, Dean Batali, Sean Coyle) (First segments only, with the exceptions of A Pyramid Scheme, Free Whaley, Hissy's Big Day, Captain Rolly, Close Encounters of a Pug Kind, Dinner Thief on the Puppytown Express, Mr. Bob Goes To Washington, and Cousin Cody.) Songs that are in Only 1 Segment (Season 1) *Puppy Surfin' (Andy Bean) - Bingo and Rolly *Clean Up Time (Andy Bean) - Bingo and Rolly *The Race Is On (Andy Bean) - Bingo and Rolly *We Gotta Get That Ball - Bingo and Rolly *Bury It - Bingo and Rolly *Gonna Get To The Bottom Of This - Bingo and Rolly *Dig - Bingo and Rolly *Fire Truck Time - Bingo, Rolly, and Dallie *Design A Dog - Chorus *Waddle Waddle Waddle - Bingo, Rolly, and Mr. Penguin *Jump - Bingo, Rolly, and Johnathan *Fix This Day - Bingo, Rolly, and Hissy *Let's Hit The Road - Bingo and Rolly *You're My Best Friend - Bingo and Rolly *A Dog's Gotta Chew - Rolly *Puppies and Duckies - Bingo, Rolly, and Ducks *Scuba-Doggies - Bingo and Rolly *Walking The Bob - Bingo and Rolly *Tangled Up - Bingo and Rolly *Bob's Bird - Bingo, Rolly, and Parrots *Criss-Cross, Use Your Paws - Bingo, Rolly, and Bizzy *Keep On Trying - Bingo and Rolly *Captain Dog - Bingo, Rolly, and Unnamed Background Dogs *Coolin' Out - Bingo and Rolly *We Need to be Quiet - Hissy *Ol' Snapper - Bingo, Rolly, Bizzy, Quinty McSquinty, and A Squrriel *You still look Little to Me - Bingo, Rolly, and Hissy *Feels like We're Flying - Bingo and Rolly *Watch Out! - Bingo and Rolly *At the Pumpkin Patch - Bingo and Rolly *On Halloween Night - Bingo and Rolly *Adiamo - Bingo and Rolly *This Lullaby is the Best - Bingo and Rolly *Doesn't Take That Much - Bingo, Rolly, and Bulworth *Gotta Make the Latkes - Bingo, Rolly, And A.R.F *Digging Again - Bingo and Rolly *Catch That Squrriel - Bingo and Rolly *The Hunt for Hissy - Bingo and Rolly *Four Leaf Clover - Bulworth, Bingo, and Rolly *Dry Cleaner Puppy Party - Rolly, Jackie, and Bingo *Slow Down Grandma - Bingo and Rolly *Looking for a Boomerang - Bingo and Rolly *Olivia - Bingo and Rolly *Birthdays are The Best - Bingo and Rolly *You’re Dancing - Hedgie the Hedgehog, Bingo, and Rolly Songs That Are in Only 1 Segment (Season 2) *Her Name is Keia - Bingo, Rolly, and Keia *I Would Do Anything - Keia, Bingo, Rolly, and Fish *Guess Who’s Got a Brand New Doghouse - Keia, Bingo, and Rolly *The Fang Fairy - Rolly, Bingo, and Unnamed Park Dogs *Snow Monkeys - Bingo and Rolly *You Need Some Rest - Hissy *Puppies On The Moon - Bingo, Rolly, and Keia *Bouncin' Again - Bingo and Rolly *The Alpine Puppy Yodel - Lucka and Rolly *Spy Puppies - Bingo and Rolly *Hey Bob, We’re Bringing Dinner To You - Bingo and Rolly *There’s Always Room for Another Friend - Keia *It’s Christmas and We’re Heading Home - Bingo, Rolly, and Keia *Sir Brr - Bingo, Rolly, and Keia *Lemurs - Gary the Gecko *His Name is Zeus - Cupcake *Fetching Wind is Hard to Do Blues - Buddy, Bingo, and Rolly *Dog Washing - Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, A.R.F, and Keia *Three Pups in Paris - Bingo, Rolly, and Keia *Hong Kong Puppies - Bingo and Rolly *Whodunit? - Bingo, Rolly, Keia, Cupcake, And Rufus *Nobody Can Stop Us - Bingo and Rolly *Teach A Duck How To Be A Duck - Bingo and Rolly *Looking For Bob's Turbine - Bingo and Rolly *Soup Bowl Slidin' - Bingo and Rolly *Tall Things - Bingo, Rolly, and Cody *Especially For You - Keia *Pups On An Island - Bingo, Rolly, and Keia *Special Delivery Service - Bingo, Rolly, and Cupcake. *My Egg And Me - Rolly *Pups On The Trail - Bingo, Rolly, and Horse *Dinosaur Rhyme - Bingo, Rolly, and Donna *Socks - Bingo and Rolly *Fantastic Pet Force - Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, and Keia *Walk To The Ocean - Bingo and Rolly *It's Baseball Time Again - Crash, Bingo, and Rolly *I Love Dirt - Rolly *Hop That Train - Bingo, Rolly, Keia, and Cagey *Under The Lake - Bingo, Rolly, and Keia *I've Got A Friend Named Bob - Bingo and Rolly *Slumber Party - Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, and Keia *Being a Team - Bingo and Rolly *New York - Percy *Sleepy Bob - Bingo and Rolly *Miniature Golf - Bingo and Rolly *Cupcake Loves Rufus - Cupcake, Rufus, Bingo, Rolly, and Keia *Let’s Take a Picture - Bingo and Rolly *Desert Drivin’ - Marley and Briggs *At Em - Monet *Cuckoo Clock Polka - Rolfi, Bingo, and Rolly *Dudley the Dugong’s Song - Dudley Category:Lists